Saving the Prince
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Team ABO AU Prince Sam is spoiled. He takes Dean as a slave to save him from losing his hand. While he thinks he's saving Dean, Dean actually saves him. Will contain spanking, sexual themes and slash. Don't like don't read. Master/Slave Fiction. (As I Add new chapters, I'll keep moving 10 years later to the end.)
1. Saving Prince Sammy

Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell Title: Saving the Prince Team: ABO

Harsh discipline spanking. King/Prince/Servant.

Prince Sam was spoiled rotten. Due to his mother's death when he was an infant, his Aunt Catherine gave him everything he wanted anytime he wanted it. King Jeffrey was too involved in the Kingdom's business to notice how out of control his son had gotten.

It was time for the King's annual ride through the Kingdom and now that Prince Sam was a fourteen, he invited his son to join him. While Sam looked forward to spending the day with his Father, he was angry that his Dad never had time for him. To make matters worse, his Father was going to ride his horse while forcing Sam to ride in the carriage with his Aunt, so the fourteen year old decided to make the trip a little more memorable by sneaking a basket of ripe tomatoes into the carriage with him.

The first few towns they went to, he did nothing but wave at the gathered townspeople. But he quickly grew bored and randomly started throwing tomatoes at the crowd. King Jeffrey didn't know what was happening but the crowds started jeering at the carriage. He turned just in time to see his son, pelting a man with the rotten fruit.

He quickly rode over to the carriage. He strode up next to his son and said,

"Sam, what's the meaning of this?"

Sam was holding his side because it hurt so bad with all his laughing.

"Just a joke Father. Lighten up."

"How dare you do this to my people. You will be punished for this. Driver, take him home. Catherine, I expect swift punishment."

"Yes, your highness." she said bowing.

"Sam, after your punishment, go to your room and don't come out until after I return."

"Yes Father." Sam said sadly.

He was used to isolation from his Dad but now he would be alone for the next few days. He knew his Dad wouldn't return quickly. He sat back and pouted. He knew he shouldn't have done it but at least his Father paid a little bit of attention to him. Being sent to his room, however, was something new. He usually had to witness his whipping boy get punished then he was free to do as he pleased.

"Why Sam? Why would you do such a thing?" Aunt Catherine asked.

"I was bored and it was funny." Sam started laughing as he thought about the tomato running down that guys face.

"There is no excuse for such atrocious behavior."

"If I was so bad, add some extra licks to teach me a lesson."

"I will but we will need another new whipping boy."

"Why? I didn't think they could quit. Where's Joseph or Paul?"

"They're both nursing sore backside for your escapades yesterday. You do remember spiking the punch at the children's festival."

Sam starting laughing at the memory. All the kids were tipsy and acting silly. He laughed so hard he fell on the floor of the carriage.

"ENOUGH!" Catherine yelled. "Get up here and sit down and be quiet."

Sam was shocked at the yelling, she never raised her voice before. He did exactly as he was told. He sat there and pouted looking around as they passed through the small town called Vileport. He heard a boy crying out and he stopped pouting and started to listen.

"What was that?" He asked his aunt looking around to see if he could spot where the yelling was coming from.

"Just a boy in trouble, probably not as much as you're in so sit back and be quiet." She chastised.

"_Please don't. I'll never do it again!" _Sam heard in the distance.

Before anyone could stop him, Sam leaped from the carriage and took off running towards the noise.

"Stop the carriage! Prince Sam's jumped out." Catherine yelled. "James, go find him please."

"Yes Ma'am."

Sam raced into a clearing and saw a boy about his age struggling to get away from the men holding him. One held the boy, one held the boy's arm outstretched over a stump and a third was walking up with an ax. The were going to cut off his hand.

"Please, I was just hungry. I'll never do it again. Please!" The boy cried fighting viciously, tears running down his face. He was kicking and biting. He bit so hard that he was backhanded then choked

"Excuse me," Prince Sam asked loudly, "Am I interrupting something?"

The men turned to see their Prince standing before them. They quickly bowed and got down on one knee. The man with the ax said,

"No sire, nothing you need to worry about."

The boy also bent to one knee after the big guy stopped choking him.

"His incessant yelling has disturbed my carriage ride and that makes me worry." Sam informed him then he turned and asked, "What's your name boy?"

"Dean your highness." The boy knelt with his face to the ground.

"Dean, look at me. How old are you?"

Dean looked at his Prince and said,

"Sixteen your highness."

"What did you do to end up like this Dean?"

"I'm sorry your highness, I was hungry and stole an apple from the market."

"And what is the punishment for stealing?"

"Losing my hand so I don't do it again sire." Dean said with tears running down his face.

James rode up to the Prince and said,

"Prince Sam, your Aunt sent me to fetch you."

"One moment James." He said then turned back towards the men. "If I took this boy back with me to the castle and made him my whipping boy, would that satisfy his punishment, and allow him to keep his hand?" He asked the shop owner, the man who'd been holding his arm.

"Only if he remains your servant when you no longer require a whipping boy. He must remain a slave all the days of his life or I shall demand his hand go on my wall."

"Dean?" Sam asked turning towards the boy.

"Yes your Majesty."

"Get up and come here." Sam demanded.

"Yes sir." Dean obeyed.

"Dean of Vileport, do you agree to be my slave and always do as I direct you to?"

"Yes your Majesty!"

"Okay, James you can be my witness."

"Yes your Majesty." James replied.

"I Sam, as Prince of the Kingdom of Olland, do declare Dean of Vileport to be my personal slave from this day forward. He shall serve as my whipping boy until I no longer need one then he shall be my man servant the rest of the days of his life."

"So be it!" James declared.

"It is done. Good day gentlemen. Dean, follow me. " He nodded his head towards the crowd that had gathered, turned, and walked back to the carriage not even looking to see if he was being followed by Dean or not.

"Sam, what's the meaning of running off like that?" Aunt Catherine questioned when he arrived back at the carriage.

"Aunt Catherine, this is Dean."

"Ma'am." Dean knelt waiting for permission to rise.

"Hello Dean. Sam, why is he here?"

"He's my new slave. You said I needed a new whipping boy so he will be my whipping boy. He will be punished for my actions earlier today, after he is cleaned and fed that is. Then he will receive four lashes on the palms of his hands for punishment for his actions today. This will remind him to be thankful he has both of his hands."

"Oh my," Aunt Catherine said fanning herself. "You've taken a thief as a slave? You Father will not approve."

"My Father won't even notice! Just see that it's taken care of."

"Yes your Majesty!" She bowed.

"Very well. Dean, you may rise and come aboard."

Dean was so relieved to have both his hands still attached, but he didn't know exactly what he'd gotten himself into. He didn't know anything about serving a Prince. He didn't know where to sit once he entered the carriage, so he sat on the floor at the Prince's feet. Sam thought he would sit next to him but was very pleased when he sat on the floor. A sense of power ran through him.

"Dean's mine!" he thought to himself. "I can do as I please with him."

They were quiet for a while. Dean was on his knees at Sam's feet. Catherine leaned back and was resting to the lull of the horse's gallop. Sam was thinking about everything he could order his slave to do. A loud rumble coming from Dean's stomach, caused all eyes to turn towards him. He lowered his head to the ground at Sam's feet and begged,

"Forgive me your highness."

"No Dean, forgive me."

"Sam, what's going on?" Catherine demanded to know.

"Dean, when was the last time you've eaten?" Sam asked ignoring his Aunt's question.

"I had an piece of bread and a glass of water a few days ago. Someone generously donated it to the orphanage."

"Aunt Catherine, give him some of my food please. Dean come sit beside me."

"Your highness that isn't necessary. I'm fine here."

"Do you remember what you agreed to?"

"Yes sire. I agreed to be your slave and always do as you direct me to."

"I won't punish you this time but not doing as I say will result in you being punished from now on, understand?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry punish me as you will."

"Come sit and eat."

"Thank you. You are very kind."

"I promise that you will never be this hungry again." Sam whispered to Dean.

Sam joined Dean in eating some lunch. Dean showed restraint because he was afraid that if he acted like a crazy starved boy, the offer would be taken away from him and he would go back to being hungry all the time.

After they ate the boys got to talking, they had at least another five hours before they made it back to the castle. They got along very well and were laughing and joking before long. Sam decided that he was going to enjoy having Dean as a slave.

They stopped at a stream to give the horses a bit of rest and some water. Sam noticed his water skin was empty. He held it out for Dean and demanded,

"Go and fill this Dean."

"Yes your Majesty."

While Dean was gone his aunt looked at Sam and said,

"You know joking and playing around with that boy is forbidden."

"Why? Because he's older than me?"

"Age has nothing to do with it."

"Then what do you mean? I play around with Joseph and Paul all the time."

"Joseph and Paul are whipping boys. They come from fine upstanding families. They were born to be your whipping boys. It's an honor to serve you this way. They will be honored for their service because of their royal blood. When you outgrow the need for them they will be handsomely rewarded with gifts and be put in high positions within the Kingdom."

"That's good to know. So, what makes Dean different?"

"Dean is beneath our status. First he's a commoner. Second he's an orphan and thanks to you, now he's also a slave. He'll sleep on your floor or in the small slave room you store things in at the back of your room. He'll take care of your needs. He'll run your baths, get your clothes, fetch your food, all the things that Casi and Roni do for you now. All of that are his responsibility as your man servant. By your declaration, in addition to those duties, he is also to be your whipping boy. This may tarnish the reputation of Joseph and Paul."

"How so?"

"Well, you have chosen someone not of royal blood to serve as your whipping boy. It may seem that Joseph and Paul didn't do their jobs well. Dean should be your first choice when choosing a boy to take your punishment as he has the lowest status among them. You have made their purpose obsolete because even if Dean just received a punishment, he has no rights or expectations of mercy. It should be him every time and that would cause dishonor to Joseph, Paul, and their families."

"I never meant that to happen. I'll fix it somehow."

"I hope you can Sam."

"Well what about classes with Lord Udo? Won't Dean …."

"Sam, slaves don't take classes. Dean will be doing house work, waiting in your chambers, or sitting at your feet while you're in classes, which ever you decide."

"He won't be educated?"

"No, he will never have a use for an education."

"Then I'll set him free."

"You can't." James interrupted. "You gave your promise as a future ruler of the Kingdom of Olland that he will be a slave all of his life. You can never free him."

"Haven't you paid any attention to any of Lord Udo's lessons?" James inquired.

"Not close enough I guess. Leave me! Leave me to think!"

James rode his horse to the water as Aunt Christine got out to walk around and stretch a bit. Sam sat back dumbfounded. "What have I done?" he thought. "How could my actions have such an impact on the lives of so many? I made one declaration and it's caused my friends to lose their honor and caused Dean's life to change forever."

He sat quietly, eyes closed, thinking about what he could do to fix this situation. Every scenario he could think of didn't work. How was he going to explain this to anyone? How do you tell your friends that you've taken their honor? How do you tell your Father that you've let him down again? Lastly, how do you tell a young boy that you've doomed him to a life of servitude?

The jerk of the carriage jolted him back to reality. He hadn't even noticed that Dean returned to the carriage and had brought back the water. He was kneeling at his feet holding it out to him. He couldn't help but think,

"What if I didn't notice? How long would Dean sit there with his arms outstretched holding a skin of water?"

He reached out and took the water skin from Dean and as he took a drink he said,

"Thank you Dean."

Dean didn't say anything he just bowed at the prince's feet. Sam wasn't sure what to do as Dean stayed in the prone position. Finally he looked down and said,

"Dean, come sit here," he pointed to the ground next to him."Lean your back against the carriage wall. We've still got a ways to go and kneeling isn't very comfortable."

"Yes master, thank you for your kindness." Dean said as he bowed and moved where he was directed to by his Prince.

Sam's head started spinning, "Master, he called me master!" That was the first time he'd ever been called that. It was almost too much to handle. He leaned back, eyes closed, trying hard not to be sick to his stomach. Yes he understood that Dean was a slave but for some reason it never dawned on him that he was a master. He actually owned another human being. He was so nauseous.

Dean noticed that something was wrong with Sam so he asked,

"Master, are you okay? Can I get you something?"

This caused his Aunt Catherine to turn and look at him.

"Sam, what's wrong?" She cried as she climbed back aboard the carriage.

Sam's head was spinning so fast that he didn't even realize she had spoken to him. Dean was on his feet trying to see if he could be of assistance. Next thing he knew, he was stuck on the cheek hard enough to knock him over. He sat on the ground cupping his cheek as tears rolled down his face. Lady Catherine was towering over him hysterically screaming.

"You poisoned him. He saved your hand and you killed him. What did you put in his water?"

She swung at him again. He got to his knees, bent over with his head on the ground, covering it as she continued to beat the boy.

"Nothing Ma'am. I've done no such thing. I just filled the water skin. I didn't put nothing in it."

James pulled up alongside the carriage and asked,

"Catherine, what is going on? What has the boy done?"

"Look at Prince Sam. I think his slave poisoned him."

"I didn't poison him. I didn't" Dean kept reciting over and over.

"Prince Sam, are you sick?" James yelled.

This pulled Sam out of his trance. He noticed Dean cowering on the ground with Aunt Catherine repeatedly striking the boy.

"STOP! Aunt Catherine, what has he done?"

"Praise be the Gods, you're okay." She said as she hovered over him checking that he was truly okay.

"Stop that, I'm fine." He said shrugging her off. "What has Dean done for you to have beaten him?"

"I was sure he poisoned you. You were non-responsive and the only thing I'd seen was you drinking the water he filled and brought you."

Sam got on the floor and gently put his hand on Dean's trembling back and rubbed. Sam got a huge knot in the pit of his stomach as this too was his fault and there is no way to make something like this up.

"Dean, look at me."

Dean didn't want to but he recognized the voice of his Master so he instantly complied. He looked up slightly trying to hide the bruise he was sure was on his face. Sam grabbed his chin, lifted his face to get a good look.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you. You are the first slave I've ever had and it was a bit overwhelming to be called Master." Sam explained as he wet a cloth and applied it to Dean's face.

Dean instantly bowed and said,

"I'm sorry your Majesty. I didn't mean to cause you discomfort. Madam was right, I did cause this and I deserve to be punished."

Sam pulled Dean to his feet, directed him to sit on the seat as he continued to treat his wounds.

"There will be no punishment. You've suffered enough."

"May I ask a question sir?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"What would you prefer me to call you?"

"What I would prefer and what is appropriate are two different things. For now, just drop the Master and we'll be fine. We will discuss this further at home."

"Yes your Majesty."

"Sam," Aunt Catherine interrupted, "He is your slave and it is expected that he refer to you as Master, after all you are the Prince of Olland!"

"I understand that Aunt Catherine. He will eventually do as expected as will I, but for right now as this is something new to us both, and we need to discuss it in private."

"You're not forgetting your punishment are you?"

"How could I? But as I stated earlier, he's to be cleaned up and fed before punishment. Besides, we'll be at the Castle in about an hour. After Dean's cleaned up, I'll need Joseph and Paul brought to me along with a snack. The four of us need a private meeting. When I finish I'll send them out and I will call for Marcus so he can proceed with the punishment, after which Dean and I will retire to my room."

"Yes your highness."

"James?" Sam hollered.

"Your Majesty?" he bowed.

"Will you ride ahead to the castle and instruct the staff to have my side room prepared for Dean."

"Yes Sire, I'll see to it."

"Thank you." he said then he turned and asked, "How are you feeling Dean?"

"I'm fine your highness."

"Do you have any other bruising I should be aware of?"

"Nothing that should concern you Sire. I have no injuries that will effect my serving you sir."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm concerned about you. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Mas..ma..Majesty." Dean instantly bowed because he almost said Master again.

Sam ignored the slip up, pushed him back up in the seat and re-wet the cloth and applied it to Dean's face. Before they knew it, they were entering the grounds to the castle. Dean gasped at the sight as he'd never been out of Vileport and his new home was breathtaking. Even if he were a slave, he still got to live inside these walls. He planned to serve the Prince who saved his hand with every fiber of his being.

Sam watched with fascination. He'd never experienced anyone seeing his home for the first time. He couldn't help but smile. He enjoyed Dean's smile so much that he decided he was going to try to make him smile as much as he could.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They pulled up to the front of the castle where they were met with many servants. They helped Sam and Catherine down off the carriage. Dean climbed down himself. He was a bit nervous and unsure what to do so he just stayed behind Sam, head down, only looking at Sam's feet to pace himself and not lose him. He secretly peeked at the castle as they walked. It was more beauty than he'd ever seen. Suddenly he was stopped by an arm grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around.

"I see you eyeballing things around the castle." Catherine yelled in his face. "I've got my eyes on you thief so don't try and steal anything!"

Dean fell to his knees, covered his head in fear of a repeat of the incident on the carriage, and cried out,

"I won't steal anything Ma'am. I've never stolen anything that wasn't food in my whole life. I was just so hungry I couldn't stand it. I wasn't thinking straight and grabbed the apple and took a bite before I realized what I'd done."

"So the shop owner saw you and took you out back, where I found you?" Sam asked

"No Sir,"

"What happened then?"

"I had almost finished the apple when I realized my mistake. I took the half eaten apple to the owner, told him what I'd done and offered to work off the price of the apple and take a whipping."

"Why didn't he agree to that?" Sam wondered.

"He said he was sick of kids stealing from him and he was going to make an example out of me by cutting off my hand and displaying it for all to see what happened to anyone who stole from him. One of his brothers grabbed me and took me out back where they chopped wood. The owner grabbed my arm and pulled it over the stump, while his other brother got his ax."

"That's when I came up." Sam said.

"Yes sir. You came and saved me."

"Aunt Catherine, Dean is my slave and my responsibility. I'd appreciate it if you leave his care and discipline to me."

"Very well your highness. I'll take my leave." She curtsied and left.

"Come on Dean, let's get you cleaned up and then I'll order a snack and bring Paul and Joseph to meet you."

"Thank you your highness." He said as he got up and resumed his position.

"Dean?" Sam said as he stopped in front of him.

"Yes sir," He said as he went to kneel again but was stopped by Sam.

Sam lightly grabbed his chin and lifted his face until they were eye to eye and said,

"I know you're trying to be the traditional slave by walking behind me and looking down but right now, I need you to get familiar with the castle so you can find you way around in case I need you to go do something or get me something okay?"

"Yes sir." he said nervously because he hadn't been paying attention to anything but his Master's feet.

"Don't worry, I will see to it that you have lots of practice before I expect you to know your way around. After all the servants have secret ways within the castle to get around."

"Thank you sire, you are so kind."

"Come on, you stink and need a bath." Sam laughed.

With that one sentence Dean was put as ease and smiled brightly. Sam enjoyed that he could bring him some joy. It pleased him. They continued walking until they reached Sam's suite. Dean was amazed again and spun around to take it all in. He stopped when he spotted two females standing at the end of an immaculate bed. They both curtsied and said,

"Welcome home your Highness."

"Thank you. Roni, Casi I'd like to introduce Dean. Dean this is Roni and Casi. They will show you the ropes and teach you all you need to know."

"Roni and Casi, Dean is my slave. He is to be my man servant and I expect you to show him what to do. Teach him how to get around and what is expected out of him. Don't worry, I'll still have tasks for you as well as him but he will take a lot of the work load off of you."

"Yes your Highness." Casi said.

"As you wish your Majesty." Roni said.

"Nice to meet you both." Dean said as he nodded at them.

"First of all, show him where to get cleaned up and get him some clothes. Is his room prepared?"

"Yes your Majesty. It's set up just as you requested." Roni bowed.

"Roni?"

"Yes Sire?"

"We are alone. There is no need to be so formal."

"Okay, I wasn't sure since Dean is new here."

"I will discuss my rules with him later."

"Sam, we also took the liberty to put some normal clothes over there," Casi said as she pointed to a pile of clothes on a table. "In case you allowed them."

"Yes, he will be wearing them when we are alone. Thank you. But for now, he's to be punished after we talk so he'll need to be in normal slave attire."

"Yes sir." Casi responded.

"He can start his training first thing in the morning."

"Okay sire. I'll send extra clothes back with him. Dean, this way please." Roni demanded and Dean followed.

Sam was left alone. He was trying to figure out what to do. How could he keep Dean as a slave and not dishonor his faithful whipping boys? He decided that after tonight's punishment, Dean would just be his servant and no longer a whipping boy unless he was needed. After all, how much longer will this childish punishment be inflicted on him anyway? Surely he about outgrew the need for such childishness.

He washed up and got some clean comfortable clothes on. He ran the bell to the kitchen and waited for the kitchen boy to come. He heard a knock and said,

"Come in."

"You rang your Majesty."

"Yes Charles, I need a light snack for four brought up at once."

Charles bowed and said,

"I'll see to it sire."

"Can you also send word for Joseph and Paul to join me in my quarters in thirty minutes?"

"Yes sir."

"That'll be all. Thank you."

Charles bowed and headed back the way he came.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dean was shown where the servants bathed. He couldn't believe how nice it was compared to the orphanage. This was an actual bath with a tub and hot water. At the orphanage they were all taken outside and doused with buckets of water. They were to clean themselves and their clothes at the same time then they were doused again to rinse off. The water was always cold and it only happened once a week if they were lucky.

Dean wasn't sure what was expected of him so he was hesitant. Surely this wasn't the servant's bath. He was afraid that someone of royalty would walk in on him and he would be severely punished. He poked his head back out and quietly said,

"Excuse me Ma'am?" to Roni.

"Call me Roni. We're all the same down here."

"Are you sure I'm in the right place?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's very nice and there is hot water and it just seems too nice to be the servant's bath."

"You poor child. What did they put you through?" She asked not expecting an answer.

She walked over and wrapped her arm around Dean and led him back to the door of the bath.

"Yes this is the male servants bath. The females is across the hall. The Master's bath is far more elegant that this is. They don't mistreat us here Dean and we take care of each other. I'd never send you into a situation where you would be punished. Trust will come. Now go get cleaned up before we both get chastised for taking so long." She said as she popped him playfully.

He undressed and climbed into the bath. This was the first bath he ever remembered taking. The warm water felt so good. He wanted to stay and soak but knew he'd wasted enough time as it was. He got the soap and cleaned himself head to toe. He was surprised again when he found a drying cloth and clean new clothes set out for him. It was a simple black pair of drawstring pants and a plain white shirt. They were far nicer than anything he'd ever worn before. He gathered up his old clothes and stuck his head out the door and quietly said,

"Roni, Casi?"

Casi answered him,

"What's wrong Dean?"

"What do I do with my old clothes and how do I clean up?"

"Leave the clothes over by the wall. There are servants assigned to the bath and they will take care of the clean up."

"This just feels so strange."

"You'll get used to it quickly."

"How often do we get to use the bath?"

"Whenever you are ordered to. Master Sam will give you instructions on your rules."

"Thank you."

"Come on you two." Roni said coming up to them. "We need to get you back to Sam before he gets upset."

"Sorry, I guess I asked too many questions." Dean said guiltily.

"Not a problem. Let's just get going." Roni said.

They showed him the fastest way to Sam's rooms from the baths. Casi knocked and waited to until she heard Sam say enter.

"Sir, Dean has bathed. Do you require anything else of Roni or I?"

"No, you're dismissed to the kitchen for the evening."

"Yes sir thank you." She answered. She turned to Dean and said,

"Don't worry everything will be fine. You'll get the hang of it all soon."

"Thank you."

He walked in to where Sam was. He knelt in front of him and said,

"Thank you so much for the use of the bath. It was far beyond anything I deserve."

"You don't need to kneel. Get up please. Have you never taken a bath before?"

"Sorry," he said shyly. "No sir, we cleaned our clothes and bodies at the same time in cold water dumped on us.

"In the orphanage?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to have to get something done about that. Come sit we have a lot to discuss." Sam said gesturing his hand towards the table.

Dean didn't want to assume anything so he started to sit on the floor.

"No, in a chair please."

"Sorry sire."

"No apology necessary."

"Paul and Joseph will be here in about 10 minutes. I want to go over some of the rules with you. First of all, when we are in my rooms alone, there is no need to be formal. Call me Sam. But when we leave these rooms or if my Father or someone else comes in, as much as I hate it, you must address me as Master understand?"

"Yes Sam."

"The clothes you have on are required whenever we leave this room. These will change as we get older."

"Okay, I understand."

"When we are in these rooms and I have no plans to leave it, then you may wear the less formal clothes in your room."

"Excuse me sir, but did you say my room?"

"Yes, follow me."

Sam walked from his table seating area, past his sleeping area, to a little room off the back.

"This is where you'll sleep as long as you aren't being punished for something. If you're being punished, I'll give you instructions on where you'll sleep."

"Yes sir. Wow, I get a bed?"

"Yes, have you never had one before?"

"No sir. We all slept on the floor. We were allowed one blanket for every four of us and we had no pillows."

"I'm definitely doing something about those conditions as soon as I am able to. I promise you that!"

"Thank you Sire. It would make me happy to know my friends were being treated better."

"They will be Dean."

"I think that is all the rules we need to go over tonight. Charles should be here with our snack soon. Paul and Joseph will be here in about ten minutes then we can discuss everything else."

"Thank you Sam."

"For what?"

"For everything you've done for me today. You've changed my life."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry about that."

"Why? I have both hands because of you. I'm not hungry because of you. I've taken my first bath, have nice clean clothes, and I have a room with a bed all because of you."

"You're also getting a birching after we eat because of me. You're a whipping boy, and will be a slave for the rest of your life because of me."

"I stole something and deserve punishment. I won't have to worry about going hungry or being treated badly. I may not enjoy everything in my life but it's 100% better all thanks to you." He knelt at Sam's feet and said,

"Thank you Master."

"You're welcome now take a seat please." He requested as there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Charles returned with a small meal. Dean was amazed that this was considered a snack.

"Charles, this is Dean. Dean, this is Charles."

"Nice to meet you." Charles bowed.

"You too," Dean bowed back.

"Charles, in a few days I would like you to teach Dean about the kitchen work please."

"As you wish Sire."

"Thank you. You may go."

Charles bowed and left the room. A few minutes later there was another knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Sam, what in the hell did you do this time?" Paul asked as he got in the door.

"Really Sam, my ass still hurts from the whipping I got for your escapades at the children's festival." Joseph said.

"Mine too." Paul added.

They both came around the corner and saw Dean and immediately hit their knees.

"So sorry your Majesty please forgive me." Joseph begged.

"Me too Sire. We believed you to be alone." Paul implored.

"It's okay, get up."

They got to their feet.

"Joseph, Paul, this is my servant Dean. Dean, these are my whipping boys Joseph and Paul."

"So very nice to meet you." Dean said.

"You too." they echoed.

"Make sure I'm alone before you go running your mouth from now on! Have a seat and get something to eat."

Once they all started eating, Prince Sam looked at them and said,

"I invited you here because we need to talk. I've done something that will effect you all."

"I could have guessed that since you're here when you should have been gone for a least three more days." Paul said.

"What did you do and which of us is getting birched this time?" Joseph asked.

"Well, I threw tomatoes at the towns people."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Paul wondered.

"My Father invited me along so I could sit with aunt Catherine and wave. I wanted to spend time with him and he blew me off again. At least he noticed me for a few minutes."

This made Dean extremely sad. He felt so badly for his Prince. He vowed to do something to make him happy as much as he could.

"Okay we got the what and the why. Who's getting the whipping?"

"I am." Dean whispered.

"WHAT!" Paul yelled.

"Calm down Paul. Let me tell you everything."

"Do you know the dishonor this will cause us?"

"I'll take the whipping and every one from now on."

"We both will. Don't disgrace us."

Dean's stomach fell. He didn't realize that him being here meant disgrace for anyone. He didn't want to be the cause of it. He ran and threw up in a basin. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Sam walked over to him and asked,

"Dean, are you okay?"

He hit his knees and begged,

"Take me back your Majesty. Please take me back to the Vileport. I don't want to be the cause of their dishonor. I don't understand it all but if my being here causes anyone harm take me back. I've had a wonderful day and I wouldn't trade that for anything."

"Calm down Dean."

"What's wrong Sam?" Paul wondered.

"He doesn't want to be the cause of any dishonor to either of you. He wants me to take him back to the orphanage."

"Then take him." Joseph said matter of factly.

"You don't understand what will happen to him if I send him back." Sam told them.

"I really don't care." Joseph stated. "He's just a slave."

"As well as you're treated, you would say something like that to me?" Sam yelled.

"Please Master, he's right I'm nothing." Dean pled.

"If I take you back, they'll cut off your hand. Do you really want that?" Sam asked.

"Not really but if it saves your friends from dishonor, yes Master."

Sam looked down at Dean. Then he looked at Paul and Joseph and stated,

"I can't and won't."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean cut off his hand?" Joseph asked.

"I was so hungry that I was stole an apple from the store and ate it before I realized what I had done. I took it back, was willing to work off the price of the apple and take a public whipping but the owner wanted to make an example out of me. He was about to cut off my hand when Master Sam saved me by making me his slave. Take me back please!" He cried.

"ENOUGH!" Sam yelled.

They all instantly knelt.

"You two, back in your chairs. Dean, come here."

They all obeyed. Dean walked over to Prince Sam but as he wasn't told he could sit, he knelt at his feet with his head down. Sam let him stay there. He sat in his chair and rubbed Dean's back as he talked.

"I want you all to listen to me without interrupting, understand?"

"Yes sir." Paul and Joseph echoed.

"Yes Master." Dean said.

"I came up with a plan and that's why I wanted you all here so I could explain it to you not so you could treat Dean so poorly. I'm truly ashamed of you Joseph."

Joseph at least had the decency to bow his head in disgrace.

"Dean is going to be whipped for my actions today instead of either of you. He's also going to be punished for stealing. Tomorrow I will make it known that Dean is my servant and if I chose for him to be punished instead of either of you two, it is my right as future King to do so."

They all shook their heads in agreement.

"My Father has added to my normal punishment and I am to stay in my rooms until he returns but I will have a message sent to each of your fathers explaining the situation to them. There will be no dishonor in my actions, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes sire."

"Yes Master."

"Good, now I am totally disgusted by the sight of you. I want you both to get out."

"Sam, I'm sorry for my behavior." Paul said.

"Apology accepted."

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry for what I said. Dean, I didn't mean what I said. I was talking out of fear of disgrace. I truly don't wish for you to go back to the orphanage or to lose your hand for being hungry. I will make this up to you as soon as I am allowed back because I surly will be punished for my words and actions here."

"I accept your apology and I am sorry that my being here threatened your standing in the Kingdom. It was never my intention for anything I do to hurt anyone." Dean replied.

"We'll talk." Was all that the Prince said.

Joseph knew he'd been dismissed so they both turned and left.

"Dean?"

"Yes Master?"

"What'd I say about calling me that in here?"

"Not to."

"I will have to punish you next time."

"Yes sir."

"It's time to call Marcus and get the whipping over. Are you ready?"

"If you say it's time, I'm ready."

Sam, pulled a rope that rang in another part of the castle. Roni came and said,

"Lady Catherine is waiting for you Sire."

Sam held out his hand to Dean. He got up and assumed his position behind and to the left of his Master. They walked to where Catherine was waiting and followed her to the courtyard where Marcus was waiting near a birching bench with a birching rod in hand. A crowd that included Joseph and Paul were in attendance as witnesses. Dean was too familiar with this as it was common punishment in the orphanage. They walked over to Marcus and he asked,

"What's this punishment for Prince Sam?"

"For throwing tomatoes at the crowd."

"Which whipping boy is to take this punishment?"

"I choose my servant Dean to take this punishment."

"I was informed that you are to hold the boys wrists as he gets whipped."

"By whom?"

"By proxy of the King."

"So be it."

Dean walked over to the curved bench. He bent over it and held his arms down so Sam could grasp them below the bench. Marcus walked up behind him and lowered his pants so his backside was bare but his front was covered. He stepped up to his left, raised the birching rod and swung it. Dean hissed at the pain but didn't cry out. He was taught from a young child to keep quiet and accept your punishments.

After the third lick tears were steadily running down his cheeks. He closed his eyes, waiting for the next lick to strike. When it did, he hissed. He opened his eyes and was looking into Sam's eyes. He was about to look away when he saw Sam mouth sorry. He bit his lip to prevent crying out when the fifth lick landed.

Sam was tearing up looking at Dean trying to be brave. He never realized how badly this might actually hurt. He was always far away and barely looked as Paul or Joseph were punished. He was bored wanting it to be over. He couldn't do that this time.

"You're getting two extra for your attitude about it to your Aunt."

"NO! I'm sorry please don't" Sam cried out.

His Aunt turned to look at her nephew. He never apologized before. Maybe this idea worked after all. Maybe a slave will be good for him after all. She nodded at Marcus letting him know to continue.

"Ahhh." Dean cried as number six struck.

Sam was rubbing his knuckles and said,

"One more, you can do it Dean. Just look at me."

Dean did as he was ordered and survived the last lick. He was given a minute to collect himself before his pants were righted and he was called over to where Marcus was standing.

Marcus dropped the birching rod and picked up a single switch. He indicated another table and he said,

"Dean you were sentenced by Prince Sam to receive four licks to each palm for stealing from a merchant. As you get this punishment, he wants you to be thankful that you have both your hands."

"Yes sir." he hiccupped trying to slow his tears.

"Place your right hand on the table palm up and don't move until I'm finished. If I have to tie you down, you'll get two extra per hand.

Dean did as instructed. He'd never had his palm whipped before and it took every ounce of strength to remain stoic and accept this punishment. He knew he deserved this for stealing and he was happy he still had his hand so, he stayed stone cold still but inside he was crying out in pain as tears ran down his cheeks.

Sam felt like and ass for ordering this punishment. When the last lick fell. Sam hollered,

"You're dismissed. I want you all out NOW!"

The courtyard was instantly cleared by all except Paul and Joseph.

"I said get out!" He cried as he was trying to gather Dean up and take him to his room. Paul turned to leave as Joseph ran over and got his shoulder under Dean's and helped carry him to Sam's room.

They got him into Sam's bed and as Joseph turned to leave he said,

"I'm sorry Master. You were right. People are people. Sorry I ever doubted you."

"Apology accepted." Sam said as he smiled.

Many of the other servants stopped by to bring herbs and other things to prevent infection and reduce Dean's pain. This was the closest Sam had ever been to a punishment he deserved. He never knew how badly it hurt and that Joseph and Paul likely cried themselves to sleep. He felt like the biggest jerk ever.

He decided there and then that he was too old for a whipping boy. He was old enough to accept punishment when he deserved it. He was also going to change the way that orphanages in the kingdom were run. Everything was going to be different since Dean entered his life.


	2. The King Returns

This story takes place the morning after Dean was punished for Prince Sammy's tomato throwing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke a bit disoriented. He was so comfortable in the bed. He hadn't felt this level of comfort in his life. When he saw Sam fast asleep next to him, all the memories of the previous day came flooding back. He was lying on he stomach as he backside still stung smartly. His hands were wrapped up but whatever had been used on him did the trick because they barely hurt.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked opening his eyes.

"My hands feel fine, but my backside stings."

"It might take a few days for the sting to be totally gone or at least that's what I've been told. I wouldn't know personally."

"Seriously?"

Sam blushed a bit when he said,

"Yeah, seriously. My Mom died when I was a baby, so my Aunt took over raising me. She feels that all Princes should have whipping boys, so she convinced my Dad I needed them. He rarely stands up to her and barely notices me."

There was a knock on the door. Sam figured it was breakfast so he said,

"Come in."

His aunt walked in and gasped,

"Sam, what on earth is going on in here?"

"Whatever do you mean Aunt Catherine?"

"Why is that slave in the royal bed? He is to be in his room or on the floor sleeping on the slave mat."

"He was whipped for something I did and was hurting so I gave him some comfort."

"Get out of that bed this instant!" She bellowed.

It took a bit of doing but Dean got out of bed and knelt in front of Lady Catherine.

"With all do respect Auntie but Dean is my slave not yours and only I can boss him around."

"That is all well and good Sam but you are not of age to have anyone share your bed."

"What does age have to do with it?"

"He's a slave and unless he's ...how do I put this? Unless you order him to meet you needs, he is to be in his room or on the mat on the floor."

"Meet my needs? You mean sex?"

"Yes, I mean sex. Nobody is to be in your bed unless they are there to please you. Good gracious boy, do you pay any attention in class?"

"Not really." He chuckled.

"How are you going to rule this Kingdom one day if you don't even know proper slave etiquette?"

"Dean?"

"Yes Ma'am?" he bowed.

"Do you know your place as a slave or your duties?"

"I've been training Ma'am. It's mandatory in orphanages."

"How much do you know?"

"I've been taught to clean, serve, obey orders, and accept punishment for mistakes Ma'am."

"So you don't know a lot about the sexual aspect either?"

"Oh no Ma'am."

"I'll have to arrange for some teaching if you insist on keeping him."

"That isn't up for discussion. He's mine or he loses his hand and I won't do that to him."

"Okay, you're breakfast is being set in the other room. Remember you aren't allowed to leave your chambers until your father's return."

"Yes, I remember."

"I'll arrange for Lord Udo to reteach you slave etiquette and teach Dean some things too,"

"Thank you Aunt Catherine."

"Your Father isn't going to be pleased with this turn of events. One last thing."

"Yes Aunt Catherine?"

"Is his room set up?"

"I believe so."

"Show him to it. I'll have a slave wardrobe sent up later on and I suggest for the first few nights, he sleeps on the floor so you both realize where his place is compared to yours."

"I won't even consider that until he's healed from his thrashings. I won't take him into my bed but I also won't put him on the floor."

"All slaves end up there for punishments. They have to earn a pillow and blanket."

"That's ludicrous."

"That's SLAVERY! That isn't going to change anytime soon so you might as well get used to it. The laws are strict and disobedience to many of them, result in the death of the slave. For example, male or female they are required to fulfill your sexual desires but loving them is forbidden. If it was ever suspected and proven, the slave would be put to death, and the member of the royal family that broke the rule, would be severely thrashed for tarnishing the Kingdom."

"Barbaric!"

"It is our law! If you want to keep any slave of yours alive, you need to learn them and obey them."

"Thank you for the information but I have a headache, leave us now please."

"Yes your Majesty."

She left and Sam got to his feet. He looked down at Dean still on his knees and said,

"You may get up Dean."

"Yes Master."

Sam wasted no time. He walked over to Dean, grabbed his arm, and started swatting him hard. Dean was shocked but he didn't fight. He was still tender so the swats started hurting quickly. He was tearing up and breathless when Sam stopped.

"Do you know why I did that?"

When it started he didn't but before Sam finished he knew why he was being punished so he said,

"Yes sir."

"Why?"

"I called you Master and you told me you'd punish me the next time it happened."

"You're right. When we're alone, what are you to call me?"

"Sam or sir but not Master unless you tell me differently."

"Correct. Let's go eat."

"Okay." Dean didn't want to accidentally slip again so he didn't address him at all.

When they walked into the other room, Dean didn't know what to do, or where to sit, so he just waited for instructions.

"Dean, you can sit here." Sam said pointing to the chair opposite him.

"Just out of curiosity, do you know proper etiquette for slaves and eating with their Masters?"

"I believe you're to sit at my feet and only eat what I place in your mouth, but I'm not sure if that is just for formal dinners. I think private meals are different so for now, you'll sit there, until I direct otherwise."

"Yes sir."

"Since we're going to be spending a lot of time together, I suggest we get to know each other. What's your favorite thing to do?" Sam asked Dean.

"We didn't get a lot of free time in the orphanage but when I did, I liked to draw or read. I'm not very good at drawing but it relaxed me and reading took me to a different reality than the one I was in."

"Why didn't you get any time to do what you wanted?" Sam wondered.

"We always had chores to do and other things."

"What kind of other things?"

Dean looked down and blushed.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Nothing sir, its just what we did would be boring to you."

"You wanna talk boring I'll tell you boring. Get woken up by the servants or Aunt Catherine, directed to the bathing chamber, bathed by a manservant my father chose for me, dressed in clothes picked out for me, escorted to breakfast in the formal dining room where food is set in front of me already dished out, forced to eat whatever it is, not allowed to talk or I'd disturb my Father and get sent out of the room without food. Then sent to Lord Udo to be bored out of my mind learning what it means to be a Prince, at least there I have Paul and Jacob for company. I guess they probably don't feel the same about me because at least once a day one or both got licks in my place. I didn't realize how much they must really dislike me and think that I'm rotten."

"I'm sure they don't sir."

"Nice of you to say but if I were them or you, I wouldn't like me too much."

"Why did you include me in that?"

"Because you can't even sit still because of taking my whipping for me and me giving you a spanking, not to mention your hands because of a punishment I ordered."

"Sam, you're wrong, at least about me. Thanks to you, the only pain I'm feeling is my backside. I have two hands because of you. As far as the spanking and the licks to my palms, I deserved both. I got less than I deserved thanks to you. I'm sure Paul and Joseph may have some anger towards you but I think they also have feelings of gratitude too. They were picked by you and will eventually be rewarded for their service to you."

"Where's your reward?"

"Right here." Dean said raising his hands in the air. "I will see my reward every day of my life."

"Yeah, everyday serving me."

"I'll take serving you, a fair man, over the man who was about to buy me."

"Buy you?"

"Yes, I was sent to him for a trial period. He was awful and I hated him but I had to serve him. That is the 'other things' we did at the orphanage. We were being trained as servants. We were barely fed, beaten regularly, taught to cook, clean, serve food without spilling anything, sleep on the floor, and one guy even had them train a boy and girl of his choosing to be pets."

"WHAT!"

Dean was shocked by the outrage in his Master's voice. He immediately got to his knees and bowed,

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to upset you, I've said too much."

"Dean, I'm sorry." Sam said getting down on the floor and raising Dean's chin up to look into his eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just can't believe something like that is happening in my Kingdom. That is taking being a servant too far and I will see that there is a stop put to it. Things are going to change. I promise you that."

Dean smiled at his Prince and said,

"See, another good thing to like about you."

"Thank you. Let's eat and get dressed before Lord Udo shows up."

"What should I do while you are in class?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lady Catherine said I wasn't allow to attend."

"Oh yeah, I guess I can get Roni and Casi to show you your daily duties. Just follow and observe until your hands are healed."

"I'll be fine Sire."

"What did I say?" Sam asked sternly but without anger.

"Yes sir. I'll observe until you say otherwise."

"Thank you."

Days came and went. Weeks came and went. After six weeks, Sam had become extremely tired of his rooms. He wanted his Father to return so he would be allowed to resume his normal life. The only good thing that came out of Sam's extended stay in his quarters, was that he and Dean had become close friends. He knew it wasn't really policy but Dean would be with him for life so why not be friends in private and Master/Slave in public.

Dean learned quickly and had taken over Roni and Casi's duties to care for his Master. More than once he thought he'd seen Dean stare at him throughout the day but whenever Sam noticed him, he always blushed and looked away.

Sam thought more and more of Dean and caught himself watching him as he cleaned and preformed other duties. The one thing he enjoyed the most was when Dean painted. He loved watching him doing something he truly enjoyed doing. He was really beautiful to look it. He was beginning to develop feelings for Dean but knew that Dean would be killed for tempting his Master so he just settled for watching him.

Two more weeks had passed and Dean was becoming so very fond of his Prince. From the stories Sam told him late at night, He was a spoiled rotten brat. He was allowed to be and that saddened Dean. Deep down, Sam was a great Prince that would one day be an even greater King. Dean loved watching him grow. Without being allowed outside his quarters, Sam had created orphanage reforms. No child would be hungry or trained and sold as a pet. He couldn't control what happened once they were bought but they were treated and trained with dignity.

It was time for bed and Dean wasn't sure what to do. He upset Sam and was spanked for his actions. He wasn't sure if he was still in trouble and had to sleep on the floor or not.

"Excuse me Sam?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I know I angered you today Sir and overstepped my bounds."

"Yes you did, but we dealt with it."

"Do I have permission to sleep in my bed, or am I still being punished?"

"No, you may not sleep in your bed."

"As you wish Sire." Dean bowed and walked sadly to the far side of the room and lay down on the mat that's sole purpose was for him to sleep on when he was being punished. They were both quiet for a few minutes when Sam said,

"Dean?"

"Yes your Majesty?"

"I want company. That's the only reason I didn't want you to go to your room. I wasn't being fair. I'm not angry with you. I want you to sleep in my bed."

This actually excited both of them. Dean slowly got up and climbed into his Master's bed. They easily talked until they got sleepy. Sam rolled over, kissed Dean on the cheek and said,

"Thank you Dean. I needed to talk. Goodnight."

Dean was tingling from the kiss. He looked into his Master's eyes and said,

"You're welcome Master. Goodnight."

He didn't even realize he called him Master and Sam was so nervous about the kiss that he overlooked it too. He reached out and grabbed Dean's hand and they fell asleep holding hands. As the night progressed, drifted closer and closer together until Sam was actually spooning Dean. They were sleeping peacefully until a shout woke them.

"WHAT IN THE DEVIL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" The King yelled.

Both boys jumped up and as Sam stood in front of his Father, Dean knelt.

"Father, you're back."

"Yes I'm back and I expect and answer. Who is this boy and why is he in your bed?"

"Father, this is my slave Dean. Dean, rise and greet your King."

Dean got up but remained bowed as he said,

"Pleasure to meet you. Majesty."

"Yeah yeah. Dean, go stand in the corner. Sam, I expect you to tell me the whole story. How did you get a slave and why is he in your bed!"

"Yes Father, you see..."

Sam started to explain the whole thing to his father. Breakfast was brought in while he was telling it so he and the King ate. Sam couldn't help hearing Dean's stomach growling.

"Father, may Dean eat?"

"If you wish."

Dean could tell by the King's attitude that he was to sit and be fed. Sam was surprised and grateful when Dean came and knelt at his feet waiting on him to feed him. It was awkward as neither of them had done it before but they managed to get through it.

"Dean?" the King asked.

"Yes Master?"

"Have you had any formal training in how to serve a Prince?"

"No Master."

"Sam, I applaud you're willingness to rescue Dean but I think it would be best if you let him go back."

"Father, they will cut off his hand."

"I can order that not to happen."

"Then you make my word unless and I won't be trusted as a Prince let alone a King. I've done great things for the slaves in your absence."

"Yes you have and I'm proud of you for that but Dean isn't trained to serve royalty. He's just a common street kid."

"But he's my manservant and I chose to keep him!"

"You may keep him, but nobody will serve in my castle without proper training. End of story and I won't hear any more discussion on the matter. Dean will be sent away to Mark for training."

"FATHER NO!"

"Sam, the matter is closed. Dean, go pack you belongings you'll be leaving at once."

"Yes your Majesty."

It only took Dean minutes to gather his clothing and come back out to bow at his Master and the King.

"I'm ready Sire."

"Good, before we leave, we need to take care of your punishment for being in the Prince's bed."

Dean bowed his head and whispered,

"Yes Master, what shall I do?"

"Father, please don't do this. I asked him to."

"Dean, bend over the end of the bed."

Dean did as he was told immediately.

"My King, don't do this!" Sam begged. "He did as he was ordered."

"Then you shall be punished as well."

Sam walked to the end of the bed and bent over next to Dean.

"That's right, you've decided not to use whipping boys anymore."

"That's correct Sire."

"So be it."

Dean grabbed Sam's hand knowing this was his first whipping. He wanted to show his support to his Master. The King grabbed a birching rod from the corner and walked behind the boys. He raised the rod and brought it down on Dean's backside four times. Dean had tears falling from his eyes but remained quiet, accepting his punishment. The King moved to his son, thought about not following through, but raised the rod and gave his son the same number of swats. Dean squeezed his hand tight to offer all the support he could. Sam took the first two silently but the third caused a small yelp followed by a loud AHHHHH with the forth.

The King gave them a minute to calm down. He went into the other room and put away the birching rod.

"Master, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Sam cried through his tears. "I'm sorry for everything my actions have caused you."

"I'm grateful to you always."

"Slave, are you ready?"

"He has a name Father. It's Dean."

"Yes you Majesty, I'm ready."

"Good Dean, follow me."

The King ordered as he turned to leave.

"Dean, I'm sorry." Sam whispered.

"It's okay, I look forward to learning to serve you properly Master and returning to you soon."

"Father, how long will he be gone?"

"At least a year. Maybe longer."

"WHAT?"

"Serving the royal family takes loyalty and precise training. Mark will see to it that he has both memorized."

"Yes Father." Sam said defeated.

He prayed that his Dean wouldn't get lost in the shuffle. _"I love you Dean."_ He thought. _"Just the way you are."_

"_Goodbye Sam, I love you." _Dean was thinking as he was shuffled off to be trained. _"Please let me survive Mark."_ He silently prayed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	3. Yes Master-10 years later

Type of spanking: Total submission.

As Prince Sam was walking back from the stables where he had a conversation with Bobby the Stable master, he was deep in thought. He and his slave, Dean, had been caught kissing on the balcony. He was trying to figure out how to handle this. That was until he walked into his chambers and spotted his slave and lost all train of thought. Dean was so beautiful, that he often sat and watched as the Adonis went about his daily chores. Dean was 16 when Sam saved him from getting his hand cut off for stealing. Since that time, ten years had passed and he'd become the most faithful servant anyone could ask for. He had given total control of his life and everything in it to Sam.

This wasn't something Sam took lightly. Dean's trust truly amazed Sam. Because of the deal that saved Dean's hand, he had to remain Prince Sam's manservant until death. During the last ten years, they had grown to love each other dearly but their love was something that must be kept between the two of them. They both knew the reason they couldn't be caught together as a couple, Dean life would be forfeit.

As a slave, Dean was required to please his Master in anyway Prince Sam desired. This included sexually. So it wasn't the sex they had to hide. It was that they genuinely loved each other. For this reason Sam had worked extensively with Dean to train him how to react as expected to protect them both.

Sam had been very lax with the rules since the King had been away from the castle for the past month. He realized his error when he allowed Dean to kiss him on the balcony this morning. Thank goodness that the stable master Bobby was the only one to see. He warned Sam to be careful. Sam had to get things back under control. They both had to be reminded of their roles within the Kingdom of Olland.

He moved to a more comfortable spot, and snapped his fingers. Dean was a bit surprised by the direct orders, but he immediately stopped what he was doing, walked over to Sam, removed his clothing, and climbed over his Master's knee. Sam wasted no time, he wrapped his arm around him, pulled him tight, and he began peppering Dean's buttocks and thighs with moderately hard swats. When the swats began to overlap, Dean worked hard to maintain control. He wasn't sure if he'd done something to upset his master or not. But it didn't really matter. His Master felt he needed this spanking so as far as he was concerned, he did. As the pain increased, he started to cry quietly as he'd been trained.

There was a knock on the door. Sam didn't stop what he was doing, he just yelled,

"Enter."

"Oh my goodness. Please excuse me Prince Sam, I can come back later."

"That won't be necessary Aunt Catherine. Please come in. I can discipline my slave and talk to you at the same time. What can I do for you?"

It took every ounce of control Dean had to remain stoic. Sam had taught him not to disturb him by moving or making any kind of noise while he was being spanked if someone entered the room.

"Well, it's just that I need an answer as to who you're taking to the ball. You have to start dating after all a King must have a queen."

This caused Dean to tense up. It wasn't noticeable to anyone else but Sam could feel it. He remained calm, moved down to Dean's sit spots and thighs and increased the force of his swats.

"Well Aunt Catherine, I guess send an official request to Princess Genevieve. I chose her to accompany me to the ball."

Sam tapped Dean outer thigh once. He instantly spread his legs further to give access to his more sensitive inner thighs.

"Good choice Sam. {Sam picked up the pace on Dean's inner thighs. Dean tried hard not to flinch as the swats hit the tender flesh.} I think you and her would make an excellent couple. {Sam increased the strength so that all of Dean's focus was on the spanking and not on the conversation he was having with his Aunt.} I also think you'd have adorable sons to carry on the Kingdom."

"I wouldn't go that far yet Aunt Catherine. Let's start with the ball. Is there anything else you need? I really need to continue this lesson with my slave?"

"No dear boy. Thank you for your time."

"Please leave word that I don't want to be disturbed for the rest of the evening. I have a long night of punishment planned for this one."

"Yes your highness. I'll leave word with Joseph. He will see you are left alone."

"Thank you."

Aunt Catherine curtsied and left the room. Sam tapped Dean's outer thigh again and he resumed his first position. Tears were freely flowing now but Dean remained quiet and stoic. He'd done something so bad that he was to be punished all night. How could he let his Master down so severely?

Sam felt badly for being so harsh but they could have gotten caught and he wouldn't risk that ever again. Sam rubbed Dean's back once, giving him permission to cry out if he wanted to. He instantly started sobbing not just because every part of his buttocks, sit spots and thighs was red and on fire, but because he's let Sam down somehow.

Sam's hand was beginning to hurt. He decided he needed a break. He gave four very hard swats to Dean's sit spots and snapped his fingers again. Dean immediately got back to his feet and looked at his Master for instructions. Sam pointed to his corner and Dean instantly walked over to it, got down on his knees and put his hands on his head and cried.

Sam's heart was breaking. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around his lover and carry him to bed. He hated having to be this harsh but he would rather see Dean's ass glowing daily than to visit his grave. He needed to get out of the room and get his head back in the game. This wasn't kid stuff, this was life or death stuff. He got up and before he left the room, he tapped Dean's head once to indicate deep submission mode. Dean dropped his arms and head to comply.

When Sam closed the door, Dean cried harder. He hadn't done that in years. He was trying to think what he'd done wrong so he could make amends and get back in Sam good graces. Reality hit him like a ton of bricks. It was the kiss. Someone must have seen them and Sam got them to agree to a severe punishment over the other choice. He couldn't even bring himself to say it. Death.

Poor Sam. What had he done? He must be miserable. Dean took a deep breath and decided that no matter what punishments he still had left, he was going to endure them quietly and stoically. He wouldn't make his Master suffer any more than he already was.

He sat up straighter, knees further apart, with his hands on his thighs. His head bend forward and his red backside was on display. He was going to be the perfect servant. Twenty minutes later, he heard the room door open and close. He wasn't sure it was Sam but it didn't matter. He was being punished end of story.

Sam had taken a quick walk to the cemetery and talked to his mom. She'd been dead since he was two but it helped him sometimes. He could tell her anything. He poured his heart out to her, thought about visiting Dean there and hardened his heart. He had to bring Dean back into full submission. They had to go back to the beginning.

He walked in to see Dean in full submission mode. He didn't know if Dean had figured it out for himself but that didn't matter he was the Master and he was responsible for his slaves actions. He closed his eyes and let out a breath. He got the preparations ready said, "We're going to dinner." then clapped once. Dean's heart sank as he knew what was coming. He got into the right frame of mind as he walked over to his Master. He stood at attention in front of him as Sam had poured oil into his hands. He reached out and began stroking Dean. The touch sent sparks through him as much now as it did every time his Master touched him there. He hardened at the constant ministrations of his Master. Sam continued to stroke his slave until he was close to orgasm. He grabbed the cock ring off the table next to him and slid it down over Dean's throbbing penis and around his balls. Dean would be aroused with no promise of release. His pleasure was in his Master's control.

Then the Prince oiled up the jeweled plug that was adorned with his brand and slid it into Dean's shaft. Dean stood stock still as his Master went about his work. He tried hard not to show any emotion but when Sam slid the Jeweled plug in, he let a lone tear fall from his eye. It slid down his cheek onto his Master's hand. Sam didn't look up but he raised the hand to his lips and kissed the tear. It was a small sign to let Dean know that he was loved and Sam felt his pain. Both men were aware that this was difficult for them both but it must be done. A ring was attached to the end of the plug and Sam clipped on a leash. This would show the whole kingdom that Dean belonged to him. He was naked, jeweled, and been recently punished.

Sam pocketed a small paddle, and walked out of their room with Dean directly behind his Master. He had his head down and was guided by his Masters movements of the leash. They walked through the castle towards the dining hall. Dean heard other slaves gasp as they passed but kept position behind Sam.

Just before they got to the door of the dining hall, Sam gave a small tug on the leash. Dean instantly bent down and grabbed his ankles. This was very uncomfortable with his erection being smashed. Sam held the palm sized paddle in his hand, pulled Dean into his hip and started paddling. He started at his left thigh, worked his way up to his cheek then switched to the right cheek and worked his way down.

After two repetitions, he pocketed the paddle, signaled for Dean to get back in position with a tap and they continued on to dinner. Once they got to the table, Dean was directed to get Sam seated then to stand, head down in total submission behind him. Sam hooked the leash to the table and proceeded to eat.

After Sam ate, he tugged on the leash and Dean sank to his knees next to him. Sam held food out to Dean. He ate directly from his Master's hand. He did nothing without direct orders from Sam. He was fed bread and cheese and allowed to drink water when his Master held the cup to his lips.

When Sam indicated that he was done eating Dean remained in position until he was directed to move. He unhooked the leash and guided Dean to his feet. They moved into the lounge to relax and drink. Sam sat in his chair and clipped Dean's leash to the hook near him. He pointed to the floor and Dean sat next to him. He was on his knees, head down, hands on his knees in a submissive position.

Sam drank very little he wasn't in the mood. His heart was aching so badly that he needed to touch Dean. He hated doing this to him but as long as he physically was rooted to him, he could do what he needed to do. He indicated that Dean move closer and rest against his leg. This reassured him that Dean was alive and he belonged to him. He ran his hand down Dean's hair as he talked with his advisers. He looked at Dean. He was so beautiful that he instantly hardened. He wanted to feel his lips on him. He was tempted to lean back and open his legs, knowing that Dean would instantly move into position and take Sam into his mouth and expertly take care of his Master needs as Joseph was doing with his slave this very moment, but he cared to deeply for Dean to humiliate him any further than he already had.

Sam said his good nights, unhooked Dean's leash and lead his slave back to their chambers. Once they got into the room, he removed the leash and sat down. He clapped once and Dean resumed his previous position in front of Sam.

"You looked beautiful tonight my darling and you behaved so well. I'm proud of you. You are still being punished so there will be no cumming but I won't make you wear the jewels to bed. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master. Thank you Sire."

Sam slowly removed the plug, then he oiled up Dean's shaft and slid off the cock and ball ring. As soon as he had them back where they belonged, Sam snapped his fingers and Dean climbed back over his Master's knee. Sam reignited the fire all over Dean's backside, and thighs. Dean was crying without noise.

When he finished, Sam was ready for bed, he pointed Dean to the mat that he had Joseph set up while they were at dinner. He would have to earn a blanket and pillow. Dean laid where he was directed and let his tears silently fall. Sam climbed into their bed and covered up. He reached his hand down until his hand rested on Dean's hip. Dean scooted closer so more of Sam touched him. This would be the first time in years that they slept in separate beds.

Dean cried himself out after about an hour. He thought Sam was asleep. He laid his hand over Sam's hand and whispered,

"I love you Sam. I'm sorry. "

"You know I could publicly flog you for breaking your silence without be told to speak."

Dean didn't move. Tears fell from his eyes as he said,

"Yes Master."

"If you know that, why in the hell would you talk?" Sam said getting out of bed. "I'm not enjoying this you know!"

Dean bowed at Sam's feet and replied,

"Yes Master I'm aware."

"Why Deen? Why?" Sam cried tears running down his face.

"May I have permission to look at you while I explain?" Dean cried.

Sam sat on the bed but didn't reply.

"Please Sam?" he begged.

"Okay."

Dean got up on his knees, put his hands on Sam's cheeks and looked deeply into his eyes and said,

"Thank you. I love you Sam and for the last nine years, I've told you that before we went to sleep. I messed up on the balcony. I'm sorry. I deserve this punishment but I know this is hard on you. I'm so sorry I caused this. I just wanted my words to permeate your dreams so you'd know without a shadow of a doubt that I love you and I understand why you must do this. I will obey you now and forever. I promise that I will remember my place and not put us through this again. I trust you with my life and if you want to flog me tomorrow, I won't fight you because I love you."

Dean leaned down, kissed Sam on the cheek, then sunk back to his knees into submission. Sam knew he should publicly punish Dean but he couldn't.

"Deen?"

"Yes Master."

"Your place is with me."

"Yes Master."

"Have you learned from your punishment so far?"

"Yes Master."

"Are you willing to do as you're told?"

"Yes Master anything you ask of me I'll do."

"Do you know how Sexy I find you right now?"

Dean smiled and blushed,

"Not unless you tell me Master."

"I'm so turned on by your nakedness. Your well spanked-ass shows everyone that you're MINE. Enough of the telling, how about I show you?"

"Yes Master! Anything you say."

"Undress me."

"Yes Master."

After Dean undressed him, Sam climbed into the middle of the bed and said,

"Get over here slave."

"Hell yes Master."

Sam swatted Dean,

"You are MINE!" he growled. "I love you Dean! "

"I'm forever YOURS, and I love you too! "


End file.
